Tokyo Mew Mew: 2nd generation
by ChocPuddTart
Summary: When the aliens left everyone thought the danger was finally over. Now 25 years later danger has returned but not in the form of the aliens. No longer Mews its up to the Mew's daughters to save the world with the help of 4 aliens will they save the world?
1. Moving to Japan, The Mews Remade

"Mori hurry up your going to miss your flight at this rate

H&L: Yay! I did it my first chapter of my first real story. I hope you'll like it.

Coco: Peek-a-boo

H&L: Hey Coco what are you doing here?

Coco: I got bored

H&L: Ok since you're here will you do the honors and then you can have some ice-cream

Coco: Yay! Ice-cream ok H&L doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew if she did I would already be on the show.

H&L: Ok here you go now sit down and be quiet

Coco: Ok

H&L: Anyway on with the story

**Chapter 1**

**Moving to Japan**

**The Mews Remade**

"Mori hurry up your going to miss your flight at this rate." A female voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah mum I'll be there soon." Another female voice called from the open bedroom door. Inside was a young girl with long red hair, tied up in 2 ponytails with green ribbons, which reached down to her waist and dazzling Amber eyes. She wore a green V-neck top, a pair of jeans, a pair of green sneakers and a green baseball cap. You could just guess what her favorite color was. She took one last look at her room then grabbed her (take a guess what color, that's right green) backpack and ran downstairs.

"Ready now?" her mother asked. She nodded and hopped into the car.

At the airport Mori said good-bye to her mother then headed into the plane. As she took her seat she took out a laptop. She opened it and brought up a website. She had decided the night before with her friends to set up a web blog so they and other people could see how she was doing. She decided to start it up on the plane so she started to write about herself.

_Hello! My name is Mori Aoyama. I'm 12 years old and have been brought up in England. Today I am moving to Japan. Only I am going not my Mum or Father just me. I am going to be staying with one of my Mum's old friends that she used to have when she lived in Japan. See my Mum, Ichigo Momomiya now Aoyama, and my Father, Masaya Aoyama, both were born in Japan but then they moved to England because my Father had work there. You must be wondering why I refer to my Father as Father and my Mother as Mum well it's because I hate my Father no wait hate is too strong of a word I just really dislike him. Why you may ask? Well it's because my Father is just a bit weird and too 'perfect' and no one likes a perfect person. You know what I did once to just piss him off? I brought a fur coat. See my Father loves nature and just wants to protect it so I brought the fur coat. Anyway back to business the friend I am staying with is a lady called Lettuce Midorikawa. The good thing is she has a daughter around my age so hopefully I can become good friends with her. Well I'm nearly there so this is Mori signing off._

At that she closed the laptop and got ready to get off the plane. When she got off she headed over to get her luggage then looked around. In the distance she saw a sign saying 'Mori Aoyama' so she headed towards it. There she found a woman with green hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. "You're Mori aren't you?" she asked in a kind voice as Mori approached. Mori nodded and followed her outside to a car where they put the luggage in then piled in themselves.

A little later they arrived at a house and stopped. "This is it" Lettuce stated.

"It's very nice Mrs. Midorikawa" Mori said politely.

"It's Miss and Please call me Lettuce" She replied as they got out of the car. They got the luggage out then Lettuce showed Mori to her room.

Mori started unpacking then when she finished she got changed into an almost identical outfit the only difference really was her jeans were more faded and worn plus she put on her favorite brown fur lined coat. Mori headed downstairs to find Lettuce in the Kitchen making dinner.

"I'm going out for a while is that ok?" Mori asked.

"Yes of course it's ok. Dinner won't be ready for a while but be back in about an hour ok?" Lettuce replied. Mori nodded then headed out the door.

Mori started walking just to get used to her surroundings. As she walked through the park the earth started to shake then a bright light flashed and she fainted.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a dream world with bubbles floating around then a bubble popped and a baby Panda stood in its place.

"Aren't you a little cutie?" she said as she picked it up then all of a sudden it jumped into her and she felt all warm inside.

Mori woke up to find herself in her room on her bed. She tried to work out how she got there but couldn't think then her door opened and Lettuce poked her head in and smiled.

"I see you finally woke up" she said cheerily.

"How long was I asleep?" Mori asked "And how did I get here?"

"When you didn't come back I went looking for you and found you in the park. As to how long? I don't know maybe about a couple of hours or so."

Mori nodded. Then Lettuce held a tray out. "Here's some tea. Enjoy and get some sleep ok?" Mori nodded again and, accepting the food, began to eat as Lettuce left the room.

The next day went like a breeze. She didn't make any friends but at least no one would hit on her, if they did they would end up like the last guy. After school she headed home through the par. She was passing by the lake when a big spurt of water hit her and she flew into a tree.

When she recovered from the shock and looked over the lake. There on the lake's surface was a big blue mutated fish. Just at that moment it squirt another spurt of water at her but she jumped out of the way.

This time a big wave of water came her way, she couldn't move, there was no where to go. All of a sudden she was saved and she was in a tree. She looked at her rescuer and saw a guy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Geez you and your mum are so alike" he said.

"You know my mum?" she asked surprised. Then he picked her up and jumped to another tree as another water spurt came. She stood up and then he pushed her out of the tree. "What the hell?" she asked as she landed on her feet. "You jerk" she screamed.

He threw a little gold pendent down to her. She caught it and looked questioning. "Use it" he told her. She had no idea how to so more questioning. She shook her head and turned around towards the monster. She looked surprised as she saw the fish eating, or trying to eat, big mutant flies.

"Hurray up! I can't distract it all day" A voice called. She looked up and saw a girl with big ears and pale skin. Her hair, which was tied up in ponytails, seemed to blend in to the sky. Her eyes were crystal blue and she was wearing a dress, shorts and boots all grass green.

All of a sudden words flowed into her head. She looked at the fish monster and spoke "Mew Mew Forest, Metamorpha-sis" Next thing she knew she had Dark green hair that hung down to her waist, Panda bear ears and a cat tail with a green ribbon and bell on it. But worst of all she was wearing…A DRESS!! It was green and poofy! (A/N: like Ichigo's outfit but green) she also had elbow length green gloves and a pair of green boots. After taking this all in she shouted "Why am I wearing a dress?"

"There's no time for that just defeat it" The guy yelled back. So she turned back and more words came to her head, when the fish finally noticed her again and was just about to attack.

"Forest Blades" she grabbed a couple of swords out of the air. They had a green handle shaped like bamboo and a green jewel in them (A/N: kind of like Kish's). "Ribbon Forest Slice" She jelled and where she crossed the blades a big cross of light went and sliced the fish. It disappeared and all that was left was a little blue card. The girl from before grabbed it and flew over.

"Good job for a newbie" she said. "I'm Melay but you can call me Mel" she shook her hand.

"I'm Mori Aoyama" she replied as she turned back to normal. Just then the guy from before came up.

"I'm Ryou, your boss, now come with me" he said and grabbed her hand and dragged her.

She ripped her hand away "What the hell your not my boss" she yelled.

Just then a man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. "Please excuse my friend he's a bit rude"

She nodded like she was in a trance. Mel rolled her eyes and teleported away.

"My name is Keiichiro and I see you have already met Ryou. If you come with us we can explain everything." The man continued.

"Ok so you can explain why I looked like that?" she asked. He nodded and followed him not noticing Ryou rolling his eyes and following them.

Unknown to all a little blue light watched them go then disappeared from view.

H&L: Thank you now please review I will accept any comment unless it's really rude.

Coco: Awwww!! I wasn't in this one

H&L: Yeah but maybe next time ok?

Coco: Ok!!

H&L: So please review and see you next time.


	2. The Violet Mew

ChocPuddTart: Well I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry about the long wait I was really busy.

Coco: Yeah with being lazy.

ChocPuddTart: I was not being lazy.

Coco: Could have fooled me.

ChocPuddTart: Oh shut up. Well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

Coco: Yeah hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Violet Mew**

**Mori's POV**

I lay in bed looking at the ceiling. It had been such an eventful day. My mind wondered through my memories of that day.

It stopped on the first thing: School. Nothing much happened there.

Then it stopped on after school. I had walked through the park then I had been attacked by that big ugly blue fish. I had dodged it for a time then I got saved by a guy I had never met before. I then transformed into a 'Mew Mew' and had met an alien.

Then my mind stopped on the last thing. What happened after I had defeated the fish.

**Flashback Mori's POV**

The polite guy, Keiichiro, led me to a cutesy pink café. I felt like barfing, I had never really liked 'cutesy' stuff. He led me inside and asked me to sit down.

"This is our headquarters, Café Mew Mew." He explained.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "_This_" I pointed around the Café "is your headquarters?" I asked. "But it's pink and you're guys" I tried to reason.

"Look it's a cover ok? Anyway your part of a project we like to call the Mew project." Ryou snapped. I looked up shocked at how angry he was. All I said was that is was pink. "Your Mother was part of the original group and now you are the leader of the new te-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. My Mother was a superhero?" I interrupted. He glared at me "Ok, I'll shut up now" I said quickly. I usually don't react like this but this guy was scaring me, and people don't usually scare me either.

He cleared his throat "like I was saying. You are the new leader of the new team; Your Mother already named you guys the 'Tokyo Mew Mews'."

"Now if you would kindly get dressed into this, we want to see if it fits" I took the pile of Dark Green clothing that Keiichiro held out to me and headed to a dressing room that they pointed out.

When I was getting dressed I saw that the little mark on my leg of a heart had changed. It was now a little pink heart on a pink bamboo stick, I shrugged it off at stepped out. I was a little upset though. You know why? It was because I was wearing a dress. I hate dresses; usually you would be lucky to find me in one. But I wasn't that bad at least it was my favorite color.

**End Flashback Mori's POV**

I sighed and looked over to the clock. 11:00 pm, it read. I sighed once more and got up out of bed. I had to clear my head so I crossed to my wardrobe and pulled on my, fake, fur coat over my light green pajamas that were covered in dark green pine trees. Then I pulled on my sneakers and socks.

I headed to my window and climbed out my window. I climbed down the drainpipe that was conveniently placed just outside my window. When I was on the ground I snuggled deeper into my coat and then headed to the park.

Well I walked I thought about the whole day. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. I spun towards the noise and my hand shot to my pocket where I had put my, now green, pendent.

"Whose there?" I asked and got no reply. My amber eyes scanned the area. A soft breeze blew my loose hair slightly.

All of a sudden a figure burst out of the bushes and I could feel a pair of warm lips against mine. Then the jerk broke away and smirked.

He had big ears and pale skin, like Mel. His sea green eyes danced with amusement and his black hair was tied up into a couple of ponytails. He wore a red shirt and black pants with ribbons coming off them. He also had a pair of black boots and red socks; he looked to be about 13.

I then grew angry and slapped the smirk right off his face. My slap left a big red handprint on his face. His hand flew up to his check.

"What the hell you jerk. Who do you think you are stealing my first kiss like that?" I yelled at him. My knuckles were turning white from cleaning my fists too hard.

Unfortunately, the smirk went back on his face. "My name's Trac and I couldn't resist but to kiss such a beautiful girl like you Kabu."

That really got me ticked off but before I could react he teleported away. '_What a jerk_' I thought angrily.

_I was nearly at the top of the mountain. I just had a little more to go then a ringing sound came from the distance. I tried to ignore it but it just got louder._

My eyes shot open and my hand slammed down on the clock and shut it up. '_Why did it have to wake me up I was having such a good dream too_'

I reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed into my school uniform, it seems everything I have to wear is dresses these days. I sat down in front of my mirror and brushed my red hair into a couple of ponytails and tied tem with a couple of green ribbons.

I stood up and headed downstairs to the smell of pancakes. I sat down in my seat with my mouth watering, oh how I love pancakes.

"Good morning, Mori" Lettuce called from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lettuce" I called back. "Your pancakes smell delicious."

"Thank you." She said as she walked into the room with a plate of pancakes and sat opposite me.

I grabbed the golden syrup and smothered my pancakes with it, and then I put whipped cream on them and finally the finishing touch, strawberries. Lettuce just smiled as I wolfed down my pancakes.

"When you finish school, come straight home because we have to pick Murasaki up from the bus stop. Ryou and Keiichiro will understand." She said as I raced out the door.

**Murasaki's POV**

I couldn't believe a week had gone by, it was so quick. I couldn't wait to get home.

I brushed away a bang of my shoulder length green hair from my dark grey eyes as I watched the scenery go by. I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as I thought of being in my own house again amongst my books.

I then remembered we had a guest. Mum had said her name was Mori Aoyama and she was the daughter of one of Mum's old friends.

Mum had many pictures of her friends. There were five of them each from different walks of life.

The First one was Ichigo Momomiya, Mori's Mother; she had a fairly normal life. She was an only child and had lived with her Mum and Dad. Pretty standard life if you ask me.

Next there was Mint Aizawa. She came from a rich family with an older Brother. She was brought up alone most of the time and was a ballerina. She had been pretty lonely but had warmed up to the group.

Then there was Lettuce Midorikawa, My Mother, she had a younger brother and a Mum and Dad. She loved, and still does love, books and learning. She had another fairly normal life but was a bit smarter than other girls.

Fourth and youngest was Pudding Fong. Her mother had died when she was still young and her Father had been over in China. That left her to deal with her four younger, identical, brothers and younger sister. Even through that she was still hyper.

Last, but not least, was the famous Zakuro Fujiwara. You can just guess what her life was like. Fame and fortune but she was also a bit cold.

That's what Mum had told me anyway.

I looked back out the window as I noticed the bus had arrived. I mixed with the crowd of kids hopping off the bus so I could approach Mum from behind.

**Mori's POV**

I stood next to Lettuce as we waited for any sign of Murasaki. All of a sudden I heard a voice from behind us.

"Looking for someone?" I looked around and saw a girl with short, shoulder length, green hair and dark grey eyes.

'_This must be Murasaki_' I thought. I noticed she was wearing a purple outfit, a purple shirt with a short, frilly, purple skirt. I couldn't help but shiver a little at the skirt, gladly no one noticed. She also had a pair of purple sneakers on.

Lettuce hugged her daughter tightly welcoming her home. When she let go we were introduced then we headed to Lettuces, old and rusty, green car.

I looked out the window, at the scenery, as Murasaki chatted away to Lettuce about what she had done on camp. We just passed the library when Lettuce suddenly braked and screamed "Everyone get out. Hurry!" I looked up then opened the door and jumped out of the now still car. My feet just left the car as a jet of flame engulfed it.

I looked at what had done it as my new key ring grew big and started yelling, it looked like a little flying panda bear, "Gatta Monster, Gatta Monster".

Sure enough what I saw a giant, mutant, red newt. I then grabbed Pan and jumped into a bush. "Mew Mew Forest, Metamorpha-sis" when I changed I jumped out just as the newt turned to Murasaki.

I ran as fast as I could to get to her. "Murasaki, watch out" I yelled. She looked up and screamed, I then saw a flash where she was and then the flame hit. I stopped in my tracks and the world seemed to slow for second.

Just then Pan flew off "Pan where are you going?" I shouted after him. I then looked to see where Pan was going and saw Murasaki and Mel. I ran over, relived, as Pan popped out another small gold pendent.

**Murasaki's POV**

I grabbed the small golden pendent and examined it. I remembered my mum telling me about her days as a Mew Mew and showing me a pendent that looked just like this one.

I instantly knew what to do "Mew Mew Murasaki, Metamorpha-sis" when I finished changing I looked down at myself.

I was now wearing a purple tog-like outfit, purple boots and purple elbow length gloves. I noticed my hair had changed color from green to Dark Purple and white string things were coming out of my head. I also noticed a small grey fin coming out of my back.

After the examination I looked up at the newt-thing and searched my mind and heart for any name for my weapon an attack. Then I noticed the newt turning our way and about to attack. My eyes widened and I jumped out of the way.

**Mori's POV**

By the time I saw the flame coming my way it was too late so I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that never came. Surprised I opened my eyes and noticed I was in the air. I noticed arms around my waist that were pale. I looked up and behind me to see just the person I didn't want to see.

That's right, the arms belonged to the smiling face of Trac. "Hey Kabu, how's it hangin?"

"Ha Ha not funny" I replied laughing sarcastically, "Now just put me down"

"Ok" he said a little disappointed by the sounds of it. But he put me safely on the ground anyway.

I noticed Murasaki looking like she was thinking and then she smiled. "Murasaki Trident" she called and a purple trident like weapon appeared in her hands.

I got what she was doing so I summoned my weapons "Forest Blades" I grabbed my swords and ran over to her.

She looked over to me for a second and smiled. She then turned back to the newt that was turning towards us. "Ribbon Murasaki Tsunami" A rush of water came out of the tips of the Trident and hit the newt in a full blast. "Now Mew Mori" she called.

I nodded and held my swords at the ready "Ribbon Forest Slice" I yelled as the crossed light hit the newt and destroyed it.

As we turned to normal we slapped each other a high five. Trac flew over to us and was about to hug me from behind.

"If you do that you will regret it" I said. So instead he flew beside me sadly.

Mel had flown over to the little red card that had been left behind and pocketed it and then flew over to us. Lettuce came running up and hugged her daughter.

When Lettuce let go, Murasaki turned to the pile of ash that used to be the car "At least we can gat a new car now" she said and started to walk home.

I said good-bye and thanks to the aliens and ran after Murasaki with Lettuce. I couldn't wait to go home and write about my new friends in my blog.

**Normal POV**

As everyone parted ways no noticed a shining red light that floated by a small tree. "You will not win next time Mew Mews" It muttered as it vanished in a blink of an eye.

Coco: You meanie you promised I would be in this chapter.

ChocPuddTart: I'm sorry Coco but I promise next chapter for sure.

Coco: I'll forgive you if i get ice-cream.

ChocPuddTart: Ok in the fridge.

Coco: Yay!!

ChocPuddTart: Anyway looking forward to the reviews. I hope I improved a bit this chapter with my writing. so until next time

ChocPuddTart & Coco: Bye


	3. The Blinding Light, The Big Surprise

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Blinding Light, The Big Surprise**

ChocPuddTart: I'm back with a 3rd chapter

Coco: Am I in this one?

ChocPuddTart: You will have to wait and see

Coco: I'm only five I can't wait that long

ChocPuddTart: I'll give you ice-cream

Coco: Ok I can wait that long

ChocPuddTart: Good now on with the chapter

**Mori's POV**

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew, May I take your order?" I asked as sweetly as I could. Honestly I was getting a bit bored.

"Yes, may I please have the, um, Strawberry Shortcake?" the lady asked.

"Coming right up" I replied. I headed over to the kitchen and called out to Keiichiro. "Strawberry Shortcake for table six, I'm going out for my break now" After that I headed to the changing room to get changed out of this dress and into my casual clothes. I then headed out the front door.

"Kinomi, please come down" I heard someone shout. "Why not, Kinomi?"

I looked over and saw a little girl that looked to be about eight years old. Her long blond hair was tied into a high ponytail that reached to the middle of her back. She was wearing a red shirt with orange shorts and a pair of red sneakers. Her golden eyes were fixed to the top of the Café.

I looked to see what she was looking at and saw a little fruit bat perched at the top of the Café. I walked over to the girl and asked politely. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me, startled, and then looked back up at the Café. "My name's Kaki Koumori, and my pet bat, Kinomi, flew to the top of that building and won't come down"

I smiled sweetly. "Well I'm Mori Aoyama and I work here. How about I take you up there and then we can try to get Kinomi to come down then?" The girl, I now knew as Kaki, nodded and thanked me as we headed inside.

Once we got out to the balcony Kaki started to climb to the top. "Be careful" I called. I was really worried she would slip and fall.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"Kinomi, please come here" I called. Just then I lost my footing and started to fall. I screamed and closed my eyes tight. I heard Mori call my name as I fall.

"Gotcha" A male voice said. I opened my eyes and looked into the pale face of my savior. He had big elf ears and his brown hair was tied in two pigtails. My golden eyes met with his amber ones, which looked to be filled with worry. "What were you doing? You could have gotten killed."

I started to feel bad. "I was getting my bat, Kinomi" I said in a small voice.

He landed on the ground just as Mori came running out of the Café. He set me down on the ground and got a good look at him. He was wearing a dark orange shirt and black shorts with ribbons coming out of them. He looked to be nine years old.

I smiled "My name's Kaki," then Kinomi came and landed on my shoulder and squeaked. I laughed softly "And this is Kinomi"

"It's nice to meet you Kaki and Kinomi my name is Tayda" he replied

I then pecked him on the cheek and ran off "Thank you" I called back over my shoulder.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"So there's another one" I sighed

Tayda looked towards me "Your one of the Mews, aren't you?" he asked me. I nodded "If I'm correct you're Mori, or as Trac says, Kabu." He said then cracked up laughing.

I got really pissed at that "It's Mori and you can tell _him_," I said through clenched teeth as I pointed to a tree where, if you looked hard enough, a pair of sea green eyes could be seen. "To stop following me, it's annoying."

He looked over towards the pair of eyes. Then he pulled out a cell phone. "Hey, Mel. Yeah, um, guess what Trac's doing? Following and spying on Mori. Ah huh. Ok I'll tell him." He put the phone away and then yelled to the tree. "Hey, Trac, your in for it now. Mel's really angry so be careful."

Trac teleported down, with an angry look plastid on his face. "I'm going to get you for this, Tayda" and then he teleported away.

As soon as Trac was gone Tayda burst out laughing. "That was so funny. Just wait till he finds out that Mel has no idea.

"Ah Thanks" I said.

"Hey, Mori, what do you think you're doing get back in here" Ryou yelled at me.

"Well see ya" I sighed and walked back into the Café to change

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

After that Tayda teleported away. And if you strained your ears enough you could hear a small laugh. The laugh came from a little yellow light that had been watching the whole thing. It kept laughing hysterically as it faded from view.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Where did that little rascal go?" I asked the empty air. I was on the ship looking for a certain little rascal that had stolen and eaten all my cake.

"Who are you looking for?" Tayda asked as he floated into the room.

"Your little rascal of a sister" I replied angrily. "She ate all my cake."

"Ok good luck in finding her, I'm going to the park" Then he teleported away.

"You're a big help" I replied as I rolled my eyes.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Mori and I were walking thru the park towards home. We had just finished work and were passing the woods. Suddenly a bright light came from the woods.

Pan popped out and started shouting "Gatta Monster, Gatta Monster" Mori and I looked at each other and nodded.

We then looked around and ran to a secluded spot. "Mew Mew Mori"

"Mew Mew Murasaki"

"Metamorpha-sis"

Once we transformed we ran over to the woods. As soon as we stepped foot in the woods a blinding light came and we couldn't see. Next thing we knew we were being hit by something big and got thrown backwards. We crashed into a tree and landed in a pile of arms and legs.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Are you guys ok?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Tayda standing, or rather floating, there with his hands behind his head.

"Does it look like we're ok?" I shouted angrily.

Another flash of light went off and Tayda looked over at it. "Huh" was all he said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. "Follow me" he said and flew off towards the Gatta Monster, with the sunglasses on.

"Hey, what –" I called but he was already gone. "Fine" I muttered as I tried to untangle myself from Murasaki then we walked back into the woods. When we got there we saw a big lump of trees in tangles with patches of light peeking out.

"It's a glowworm light Gatta Monster" was all Tayda said.

"Forest Blades"

"Murasaki Trident"

"Let it go" I called.

"Wait, here" he called and chucked us a pair of sunglasses each. We thanked him and put them on and he released the Gatta Monster.

What we saw was a giant mutant yellow glowworm.

"Ribbon Murasaki Tsunami"

"Ribbon Forest Slice"

All that was left after was, once again, a small yellow card. Tayda grabbed it "Yes! Finally I have one" he called and he started to do the running man in midair.

We went back to normal, rolled our eyes, then walked home.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Whatcha doin, big brother?" I heard a small voice say. I snapped out of it and looked down to see my little five-year-old sister, Coco, looking weirdly up at me with her big golden eyes.

She was wearing her usual attire of a dark pink dress with a pair of black shorts and small black dress shoes. Her short brown hair was tied in the usual stubby pigtails.

I blushed "N-n-nothing" I stuttered. "Come on let's go back to the ship and bake a cake for Mel, ok?"

"Ok" she replied. So I flew down and we teleported back to the ship.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Once again a laugh could be heard as, once again, a little yellow light faded away.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"We're home" I called as we walked in the door.

"Oh Mori, I have some news Lettuce called as Murasaki headed upstairs to her room.

"What is it?" I asked as I went into Lettuce's office and sat down.

"Your Mother is coming over to stay with us" Lettuce replied as she smiled

My face instantly lit up "really? Yay" I yelled as I jumped up and started doing the happy dance. All of a sudden I stopped as I remembered something. "Is Father coming?" I asked fearfully.

"No" Lettuce replied, shaking her head.

"Yay" I said as I started celebrating again "I can't wait till Mum gets here"

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Coco: Yay, I was in this chapter

ChocPuddTart: Yup, now in the fridge I notice there was no ice-cream but there is cake.

Coco: CAKE!!

ChocPuddTart: Please review and we'll see you next time.

Coco: yeah bye

ChocPuddTart: Give me some of that cake

Coco: No (Runs off)

ChocPuddTart: Come back here (runs after her)


	4. Arrival of a new member, My mothers at

**Chapter 4**

**Arrival of a new member, My Mothers at risk**

ChocPuddTart: Sorry this took so long my family had to move house.

Coco: Yeah! It was hard work.

ChocPuddTart: You didn't even help.

Coco: Well it looked like hard work.

ChocPuddTart: Well anyway on with the long awaited chapter

**SUNASUNASUNASUNASUNASUNASUNASUNASUNASUNASUNASUNASUNASUNA**

I looked out over the ocean as we flew over it in our private jet. I flicked a strand of my black hair away from my chocolate brown eyes.

"Suna, are you ok?" A male voice asked. I turned around to look at the owner of the voice and met the face of my father. I smiled a small smile.

"I just haven't had my tea today that's all" I replied. I stood up and straightened my yellow dress then headed out the back to make some tea. My yellow boots clicked on the floor as I went.

I switched on the jug then looked into the mirror to make sure my hair was still in place. My black buns were still perfect and my midback hair was unfrizzed, I smiled pleased with myself.

'Watch out Japan, here comes Suna Taka'

**MORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORI**

Well here I am, at the airport, waiting for my mother's plane to come in. I was so lucky Ryou had let me have the day off so I could pick her up.

"Flight 654 from England to Japan is now landing" the announcer called.

I was so excited as Lettuce and I walked over to the pick up area (A/N: You know what I mean where you pick up the people when they land) to pick up my mum. I kept my eyes open for any sign of red hair. When I finally caught sight of my mum I ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Hey mum I missed you" I said as I let go.

"I missed you too, Mori" she replied. She then turned to Lettuce and gave her a short hug "It's nice to see you again, Lettuce"

"It's nice to see you too, Ichigo" she replied, smiling.

After our greetings we headed to the pick up area and got mum's suitcase.

"We have one more person to pick up" Lettuce said as she lead us to the runway where private planes come in.

"Who?" Mum and I said at the same time.

"Mint's daughter, Suna, is coming in from America"

As soon as that was said a private jet came into land. As it landed we walked up to the door. The door opened to reveal a young girl, about 13 years old, stood there and started to walk down the steps. Her black hair was tied up into a couple of buns and she had a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She wore a yellow dress with orange trim that reached down to her knees. She also had matching boots and elbow length gloves.

She smiled sweetly and curtsied. "Hello, I am Suna Taka"

I then held out my hand. "I'm Mori Aoyama, nice to meet you." I said and she took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Ichigo Aoyama"

"And I'm Lettuce Midorikawa"

After that was done we all headed over to Lettuce's brand new green mini van after Suna waved goodbye to her father of course.

**NORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMAL**

"So, Suna, why were you in America?" Mori randomly asked.

"Oh, my mother is following her idol, Zakuro Kochou, on her tour over there. But I got bored so my father brought me here to stay with Lettuce" she replied.

"Ok"

"We're here. Mori can you show Suna and Ichigo to their rooms?" Lettuce said as she pulled up the driveway.

"Ok" She replied and hopped out of the van with Suna right behind her.

The trio, Mori, Suna and Ichigo, headed inside and up the stairs. Mori led Suna to the 3rd on the left and led her mother to the room opposite then walked in herself. She placed herself on the bed next to her mother's suitcase.

"So, how come you came here?" She asked curiously.

"Because I am hoping to see someone but I don't know if he is coming back or not" Ichigo replied absentmindedly.

"Who's he?"

"His name is Kish"

"What's he like?" Mori was starting to get suspicious that her mother had come to her senses and was having an affair.

"Why do you wanna know?" Ichigo asked snapping out of her trance that she was in.

"Because"

"Well I'll tell you another time."

"Awww, but I wanna know now" Mori moaned.

Ichigo let a grin slip on her face. "You are so much like your father" she muttered and if Mori wasn't paying attention she would have missed hearing it.

'Like my father? But my father was never like this. Was he?' Mori puzzled to herself but instead of speaking her mind like usual she said. "Fine, but I'll get it out of you later for sure" She then left the room with a little pout on her face.

Ichigo watched her leave the room and sighed. 'She is so much like her father. If only she knew.' She let a small smile slip onto her face as she finished unpacking.

After a few minutes she put on a coat and headed downstairs. "I'm going out for a bit" She called as she closed the door and headed to the park.

**MURASAKIMURASAKIMURASAKIMURASAKIMURASAKIMURASAKIMURASAKI**

Here I was working, all alone, at the café while Mori was having a day off. Suddenly Ryou burst in.

"Murasaki, the park, now" He shouted.

"Right" I nodded and headed to the park.

When I got there I was in Mew form and Mel, Trac, and Tayda were already there. I then looked up and saw a mutant tree and tangled in one of its branches was a lady that looked very much like Mori.

"That must be Ichigo, Mori's mother" I muttered.

"Help!" She called.

"Murasaki Trident" I gripped the trident and aimed at the tree. "Ribbon Murasaki Tsunami" The attack hardly did anything and I felt so useless.

"Mew Mew Mori, Metamorpha-sis" I turned towards Mori as she ran towards us with a girl trying to catch up behind her.

"Mori, I wouldn't look up there if I were you" I called to her and of course she looked up.

**MORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORIMORI**

My eyes widened as my mother came into view, when I looked up, and my breath caught in my thought.

"MUM!!" I yelled. Thinking fast I ran up to Trac, personally I wish I had chosen Mel but he was closer, and quickly told him what to do "Trac, you have to fly me up there, now"

"Awww, I'm touched, Kabu, you came to me" He smirked.

"SHUT UP AND GET ME UP THERE NOW!!" I yelled. All I could think about was how mum needed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and started to fly up. "Forest Blades" I gripped my blades tightly as he placed me on the branch by mum and then he flew off and I walked towards my mother.

"Mori, be careful" Mum called to me.

"Don't worry mum, I'll get you to safety" I replied then, taking the safe route, started hacking away at the branch. I was so busy that I didn't even notice the other branch move until my mother called out.

"Mori, watch out"

I looked up and, BANG!!, it hit and sent me flying. "MORI!!" I heard everyone call then I hit something soft and warm arms wrapped around my waist.

'Thank god for Tr-' I started to think until I noticed Trac was still on the ground. The person floated to the ground then whispered in my ear.

"Nice try but leave the knife work to the professionals" He then let go and flew up to mum and I saw him more clearly. He was an alien, like Trac, and had dark green hair tied in pigtails. He was wearing a black top and pants with ribbons; also he had a pair of black boots. "Hey Koneko-Chan" He said to mum.

"Are you going to stand around all day looking at me or are you going to save me?" She replied. It looked like she was starting to get bored. He pulled out some blades that looked a lot like mine.

He then started to hack away like I did then, BAM!!, he was flung backwards too. I moved to catch him and when I did I said "I thought I didn't see any professionals. Now leave saving my mother to me" I then dropped him and walked over to Trac "Trac" was all I said and he nodded. He picked me up and then flew up to mum, put me down and flew back down.

Just when I was about to start again the guy flew back up "Wait Ichigo is your mother?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied. "Now if you excuse me"

"So you're her daughter" He interrupted.

"No shit Sherlock"

He then smirked at me and I heard a sigh, a very annoyed sigh, from mum's direction "Kish, Mori, a little help here" She said.

"So that's Kish?" I asked.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!" She yelled, and usually she doesn't yell.

Instantly we both nodded and started to hack away together. When ever a branch came we made sure to duck so we were not hit until finally mum was free. I jumped from the tree while Kish grabbed mum and teleported mum.

"Mew Mew Suna, Metamorpha-sis"

I turned to Suna to see her now in Mew form. She was now wearing a yellow outfit consisting of a short ballet like dress, elbow length gloves and knee high, all were trimmed with orange. She had her golden pendent around her neck and I also noticed her black hair had gone golden and her eyes were yellow. Out of her back was a pair of sandy brownish colored wings and out of her butt was a blue bird tail.

"Suna Rod" She called and she grabbed a golden rod like object. "Ribbon Suna Storm" She sent a big stream of sand at the tree.

"Ribbon Murasaki Tsunami"

"Ribbon Forest Slice"

The tree burst into green sparks and all that was left was a green card which, as always, Mel collected. As soon as that was done I returned to normal and ran up to my mother and hugged her tight.

"Mum, are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?" I asked as I let go.

"Mori, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mori, I'm sure but you did great out there"

"Thanks" I said, smiling widely.

"Koneko-Chan, are you sure your ok?" Kish interrupted.

"Kish, didn't I just say I was ok?" Mum replied.

Kish smiled widely. "I missed you, Koneko-Chan" His smile turned into a smirk as he wrapped his arms around mum's waist and kissed her neck.

"I missed you too, Kish" Mum giggled.

Now it was my turn to smirk "I knew it, I knew it, mum has finally come to her senses and is cheating on father."

"Does she know?" Kish said as he let go of mum.

"Not yet" Mum replied.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Nothing" Mum quickly said.

"Come on, I wanna know, tell me" I whined.

"Yeah, come on, Koneko-Chan, tell her" Kish whined too.

"You two are so much alike it's not funny" Mum said. "Fine I'll tell her. Mori, Kish is your biological father."

That surprised me and it took me awhile to register what she had said. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes" Mum said.

Slowly the biggest grin in the world spread over my face. "YES!!" I yelled and stuck a fist in the air in triumph. 'I knew I wasn't related to Masaya'

"She took that well" Kish said.

"She never really like Masaya so this is a dream come true" Mum explained.

"Oh"

"Mum does this mean I'm part alien?" I asked.

"Is Kish an alien?"

"Yes"

"Then there is your answer"

"Cool"

"Can we go home now? It's time for my tea" Suna interrupted.

"Ok come on lets get home" Mum said and everyone went their separate ways.

**NORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMAL**

In a dark room four colored lights floated in front of a black one. "I'm sorry master, but the plan failed, the girl found out about her father" The green light spoke.

"IDIOTS!!" The black light yelled and made the others slightly flinch. "You all have one last chance before I go in there myself. The other two can not find out about their fathers or it could all be over. Now go"

"Yes master" They replied before they all left.

The black light remained and conjured a glass ball then peered inside at four figures walking together happily. "Disgusting creatures. Soon you will all be my slaves. As long as the purple and red do not find out about their fathers I will rule the world and everything in it shall be my slaves.

**TOBECONTINUEDTOBECONTINUEDTOBECONTINUEDTOBECONTINUED**

ChocPuddTart: The plot thickens

Coco: Dun dun dun

ChocPuddTart: Anyway hope you liked it

Coco: And please review

ChocPuddTart: We make a good team don't we

Coco: Yup. What do we do know

ChocPuddTart: ICE-CREAM!!

Coco: YAY!!

ChocPuddTart: Until next time

Coco: Bye


	5. Tayda and Coco's Picnic

**Chapter 5**

**Tayda & Coco's Picnic**

ChocPuddTart: Sorry this took so long we don't have broadband any more

Coco: Mmmmm!!

ChocPuddTart: He he just ignore her she was getting annoying so I just tied her up

Coco: Hmmmmm!!

ChocPuddTart: Well anyway on with the chapter

**TAYDATAYDATAYDATAYDATAYDATAYDATAYDATAYDATAYDATAYDA**

It had been nearly a week since the last attack and everyone was starting to get bored. Well except for Coco, Kish and Mori. Coco had been the usual five-year-old and was jumping around, asking for rides and stealing Mel's cake. Kish and Mori were catching up and doing father daughter stuff. Trac always tried to spy or get alone with Mori but Kish always found him out.

It was during this boredom that Coco and I decided on going to the park and having a picnic. That way Coco wouldn't annoy anyone and I could just relax and have some family time.

"Coco, are you ready to go?" I called as I finished packing the picnic basket.

"Yup" She called from behind me and made me jump. She giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Ok let's go" I said as I turned around and picked her up. When I was holding onto everything securely I teleported to the park.

When we got there I floated to the ground and put down Coco then spread out the blanket. Coco picked up the basket and placed it in the middle as she started to unpack it.

She had just put out, and uncovered, the sliced banana when a bat flew down and stole a piece. Coco squeaked and I could hear a familiar voice call.

"Kinomi, give that back" It called.

I looked in the voices direction and saw a person I thought I'd never see again, Kaki. She stopped in front of us and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about her" She spoke to us then yelled to the sky "KINOMI GIVE IT BACK!!"

Then we heard a squeak and Kinomi flew back and dropped the banana back then landed on Kaki's shoulder.

"Thanks Kinomi" Kaki said and pulled out a small berry from her pocket and fed it to Kinomi. She then looked down at us and finally registered who I was "Oh, hi Tayda"

"Hi Kaki" I replied.

"Who's Kaki?" Coco asked me.

I turned to her and smiled "Coco, I'd like you to met Kaki" I then turned to Kaki "Kaki, this is my little sister, Coco"

"It's nice to met you, Coco"

"It's nice to meet you too" Coco replied. Coco then turned back to me. "Can Kaki join us?"

I turned towards her. "I don't know she might be busy"

"I'm not busy; I'd love to join you guys I mean if there's enough food." I nodded and she sat down.

"How do you know big brother?" Coco asked.

"He saved my life once" she replied as I served us all cake.

"Can I call you big sister?"

"Sure"

I smiled. 'Now I guess I can get to know her'

**COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO**

Me and big brother Tayda and big sister Kaki had a lot of fun. After we finished lunch we went and played on the swings.

"Push me higher" I giggled.

Big brother pushed me higher then pushed Kaki. Kinomi was on her shoulder squeaking in glee.

"Hey Tayda" big sister said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you Tay-Tay?"

I looked at big brother as he blushed slightly. I giggled again as I slowed down on the swing.

"S-sure" big brother stuttered. I giggled again.

**NORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMA**

About an hour before the sun set the trio started packing up the picnic. When everything was packed Kaki bent down and hugged Coco.

"I'll see you next time, ok?" Kaki whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, next time, big sister"

Kaki stood up and, a light blush sprinkled on her cheeks, kissed Tayda on the cheek. A blush invaded his cheeks.

"I'll see you around, Bye Tay-Tay, Coco" she called as she ran off with Kinomi flying beside her.

Tayda turned to Coco, with a blush still settled on his cheeks, and smiled down at her.

"Come on, Coco, lets go back to the –" Tayda began to say but then he saw something glittering in the sky. Or should I say two some things. "Coco get back to the ship" he said urgently.

"But, Tayda, why?"

"Just get out of here now"

"But-"

"No buts, NOW"

Coco closed her eyes tight then teleported away just as the Mew Mews ran around the corner. They saw him and ran up to him.

"Hey, Tayda, where's the-" Mori began just as two big birds swooped down on them and they jumped out of the way. "Holy shit"

The Mews stood up and looked back just as the birds were coming back. Seeing the birds coming back they started to run.

"They're too fast what are we going to do?" Suna called out, ducking again.

Murasaki gave her a look that said 'Shut up! I'm working on it' then looked back up at the birds as they stood up again.

"I have an idea" Murasaki suddenly said as they ran once more from the birds.

"What is it?" Mori called over to her as they dived out of the way once more. This time the birds were getting lower. At this rate they would get hurt or worse die.

"Well I was thinking one must be water and the other fire by the looks of them so if we can get the water to destroy the fire that leaves one left over to deal with."

"And how do you suppose we do that Miss Smarty pants?" Suna remarked.

Only one word escaped Murasaki's lips but that was all Suna needed to hear before she knew she didn't like this plan.

"Bait"

**NORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMALNORMA**

"I don't like this plan one bit" Suna complained.

"Well would you rather be bird food?" Mori questioned.

"Doesn't matter I will be either way" Suna muttered.

Mori rolled her eyes and pushed Suna and Tayda out of the tree and towards the birds.

As soon as the birds saw them it was full attack mode. Water took Suna while Fire took Tayda. The other Mews just watched in amusement as Suna complained about getting wet. Eventually Tayda and Suna flew towards each other with the birds right on their tails, literally for Suna. When they met in the middle the Water was just attacking as Tayda teleported Suna away.

The stream of water hit the Fire bird and it disappeared and the card floated softly to the ground and landed in Tayda's hand. The other Mews jumped out of the tree.

"Forest Blades"

"Murasaki Trident"

"Suna Rod"

They stood close together as they attacked.

"Ribbon Forest Slice"

"Ribbon Murasaki Tsunami"

"Ribbon Suna Storm"

The three attacks combined and made a big very powerful attack and as they watched the bird disappeared and the card was collected by Tayda.

In the distance two lights, one blue and one red, were having a heated argument.

**TOBECOUNTINUEDTOBECOUNTINUEDTOBECOUNTINUEDTOBECOUNTI**

ChocPuddTart: Once again I am so sorry for the delay

Coco: I'm free!!

ChocPuddTart: Crap! Come back here

Coco: (runs past) Review and if you have any ideas they will be most appreciated

ChocPuddTart: (runs after Coco) Hey I can think for myself!

Coco: Not with the starting of a writer's block

ChocPuddTart: That is why I tied you up

Coco: He he well bye see you next time


End file.
